Precious
by Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess
Summary: While taking care of a little girl who's lost her parents, Amu and Ikuto realize some things are to precious to lose. A/N: No i'm not dead i'm still alive. Just busy as hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were on their way home from a very exciting night, it was the night of their second anniversary and they enjoyed the evening since they had alot to celebrate especially since they had a child on the way, they had dinner at a famous french restaurant downtown. Before entering a massive steel gate which led to their mansion, Ikuto pulled his wife Amu into a deep passionate kiss, but it was disrupted by a blood curdling scream from the alley up ahead. Ikuto and Amu saw three men chasing a little girl roughly around the age of five. Ikuto ran up to the guys beating them to a bloody pulp while Amu secured the whimpering child into her arms. The child was shaking uncontrollably mumbling something about wanting her mama. Ikuto quickly shoved the girls inside gently, Amu sat the girl on the counter and proceeded to wiped the dirt off her face.

"What were you doing out this time of night?" Amu asked gently.

The young girl hung her head so her brown hair covered her eyes then she lunged herself at Amu crying, "Mama and I were running away from the scary men but they caught her and killed her and papa too...then they came after me!"

Amu felt sorry for her and gave her a hug to reassure her, she noticed a gold name band on her right wrist marked 'Kichona' and smiled.

"Hey Kichona how about you and I take a bath while Ikuto goes shopping for new clothes okay?" Amu's voice rang throughout the mansion. Ikuto's ears perked up at the mention of his name, he was in the music room tuning his violin while his chara Yoru was playing with Amu's charas, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. Amu and Kichona entered the room wrapped in towels. "Ikuto do mind going to shop for clothes for Kichona please?" she asked, Ikuto got up and shrugged "Sure thing Amu...whatever you want." then he left the house.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

Ikuto came back thirty minutes later with a bag full of clothes and necessities for their little visitor.

"Amu I'm back!" he shouted, not hearing a response he set the bags in the guest room and went upstairs to search for the girls, not finding them he got a bit worried so he searched downstairs until he found them in the second guest room which was meant for the baby. It was painted a midnight blue color and was very spacious, in the left comer was the crib and on the opposite side there was a drawer filled with unisex clothes since they didn't know the gender yet, and next to a closet was a changing table decorated with stars and moons. Amu was sitting in a chair telling Kichona about the baby, it was clear they didn't notice Ikuto's presence, he walked up to them and placed his hands on her shoulder, it frightened her but she relaxed once she saw who it was.

"Ikuto...Amu...since you guys are gonna have a baby are going to send me a way?" Kichona asked in a sad tone. The couple looked at each other then at the young girl, the smiled warmly at her.

"Why would you say that?...I don't have a problem with you staying with us, Ikuto do you have a problem?" she asked, Ikuto shook his head and lifted her up.

"The only place you're going is to bed so lets go." He stated, he took her too her room with Amu closely behind. After they tucked her in they went to their room to get some sleep themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Amu was staring at her husbandwho was asleep, then his husky voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" he commented with a smirk causing her to smack his arm lightly.

" What are we gonna do with the little girl?"

"Her name is Kichona and I think that we should keep her...besides you wanted kids right?"

Ikuto nodded in agreement, "But we're expecting remember?" he added placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yea but the baby won't be here for another six moths, besides you can take care of her 'til the baby comes!" Amu suggested.

They heard soft footsteps coming towards their room, they looked towards the door and saw Kichona standing before them with two cups of milk in her hands.

"I always give mama and papa milk in the mornings!" she said handing them the cups of milk. They drank all and smiled contently.

"Thank you Kichona!" they said in unison as they set the empty cups on the nightstand.

"So Kichona would you like to spend the day with Ikuto while I run errands in town?" Amu suggested, Kichona nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

(Two hours later)

" Ready or not here I come!" Ikuto shouted.

Him and Kichona were engaged in a game of hide and seek. He ran around to different rooms, he passed the music room and saw Kichona looking at the basket full of the Chara's egg. He approached her and she turned to him with Yoru's egg in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm..."

 **xxOxx**

(Half an hour later)

"Sugoi!" she whispered.

Ikuto had explained everything to her and watched Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yoru were playing in Kichona's hair.

"So I have one these guys inside me?"

"Yep!" Ikuto smiled.

He sat there for sometime watching her play with their would-be-selves.

" Tadaima!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto and Kichona raced to meet Amu who was currently packing out items from different bags.

"Well I have some good news but first lets get lunch ready cause Ikuto's sister and her husband are coming over!" Amu informed them.

Ikuto let out a long, loud sigh. Great his little sister and her hyperactive husband are coming over, she might as well invite the whole crew over, besides it's been two years since they all last saw each other.

"Amu why not invite everybody?" he asked."

"Sure, why not!" she replied and skipped of to call everyone.

"Ikuto you have a sister?" Kichona asked with wonder present in her eyes.

"Yep, she younger than me."

"What is she like?" Kichona asked.

"Well for one she's annoying, but very sweet at times, and she used to hate Amu alot but now they're the best friends, blah, blah, blah."

"She sounds nice, you must really love her!" Kichona said, then skipped off to Amu in the Kitchen to help with lunch.

Ikuto smiled and followed behind her.

It took Amu two hours to finish lunch and by then Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and Yaya were already there they were patiently waiting on Kukai, Kairi and Utau. Ikuto was currently dressing Kichona, he dressed her in a yellow and black plaid dress which had black round collars, and made her wear black sandals to match. He simply brushed her hair back and slipped a yellow hair band in her brown hair, when he finished he allowed her to look in the mirror.

"Wow, I look pretty," she smiled twirling around, her brown eyes sparkled at him fondly, "Thanks Ikuto."

"Your welcome," he replied, " time to go downstairs, let's show everyone how pretty you look."

As the proceeded downstairs to meet the others they came face to face with Kukai and Utau and the couple immediately notice Kichona.

"K..kukai?...Utau?" she said slowly.

"Kichona." they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Last Time-

"K..kukai?...Utau?" she said slowly.

"Kichona?" they said in unison.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Kichona it's been months since I last saw you!" Utau said.

"You know each other?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Kukai answered, "Her mother was Utau's make-up artist."

"Ahem," Nagihiko faked coughed,noticing that they were clearly forgotten, "Let's eat first then talk later, please!"

Amu began sharing out the food and after a good lunch, she decided to introduce Kichona to everyone.

"Okay everyone I'd like you to meet Kichona, she five years old and she'll be staying with me and Ikuto, also we'll be expecting in a couple of months." Amu informed.

"Congratulations!" They all said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Tadase said.

"Nice to meet everyone of you!"

They introduced themselves to the five year old, and began asking her questions.

"Hey Kichona do you like parks?" Yaya asked.

"Yep!"

"Do you like jokes?" Rima asked.

"Very much!"

"You like samurai's...right?" Kairi questioned her.

"Not really, they're kinda scary."

They continued questioning her and it got a little over whelming, so Kichona shot a look at Ikuto signalling him to save her.

"Okay, Okay that's enough don't kill her!" Ikuto said.

Amu and Utau giggled as they watched Ikuto try to save Kichona from the endless questions.

"Amu where are Kichona's parents?" asked Utau curiosly.

"They were murdered, the men who killed her parents were after her on the night of our anniversary, luckily Ikuto saved her."

"So they finally got to them huh..." Utau whispered.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked clearly confused.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-Two hours later-

"Man I am stuffed!" Kukai exclaimed.

His actions caused Amu to laugh, Kichona made a loud yawn and Ikuto decided to put her to bed. When he came back Amu and Utau had sad expressions on their faces.

"What's got you two sad all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Amu told me what happened to Kichona's parents." Utau said.

"What happened to them...did I miss something?" Kukai asked clearly confused.

"They were murdered and they came after Kichona." Amu informed him sadly.

"Oh," he said, "that happened because her father was fired from his job and since they had financial problems, he found it fit to go work for a rich drug lord, but he failed to deliver some money one time, and they've been after him and Kimmy ever since."

An painful silence washed over the room, everyone was staring at the floor finding it to be interested.

"Well I managed to enroll her in a nearby school!" Amu stated trying to change the subject and lighten the mood a bit.

"That's great!" Utau and Kukai said in unison.

 **(If you're wondering about the rest they left already X3)**

"It's time to go, gotta get back to work." Kukai announced.

After they left Amu proceeded to their bedroom and Ikuto grabbed her from behind and locked the door.

"How about some alone time?" he whispered in her ear seductively. Amu blushed at his word knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

Amu woke up to the sound of giggling, she looked over her shoulder and found her husband asleep. There was a sudden crash from Kichona's room that caused them both to jump and rush to her room.

"What's going on in here!" Ikuto shouted as he opened the door.

Kichona, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia pointed to Yoru who was trying his best to sneak away. Ikuto caught him by his little tail and growled at him.

"Care to explain Yoru?" he asked.

"Well you see...it was THEIR FAULT NYA~!" he shouted.

"It was not...LIAR!" the girls shouted furiously at him.

"He got upset because I said he was a scaredy cat," Kichona explained, " so he threw my things into the wall!"

Ikuto put Yoru in the time out cage and left to get dinner ready hoping it would soothe his headache. Amu helped the girls clean up the room, and when they were done they went to help prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Amu and Kichona set the table, and put whatever food Ikuto had finished cooking on the table, once all the food was on the table they sat down to eat. Amu had set small plates down for the charas to eat on.

"Kichona, next week you'll be going to school okay?" Amu told the brunette.

"Mmm...okay, but do i have to wear a uniform?"

"Yes and Utua and I are taking you shopping tomorrow!"

"Yaaaaay!" Kichona cheered, but soon her once elated mood faded into one of uncertainty. She had never been to school before and she never really made any friends either...so maybe she'll be lonely.

Kichona ate only half of her food and left the table to go to her room. Amu and Ikuto exchanged puzzled looks but continued to eat.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll try to update faster and hopefully make longer chapters.**

 **I do not own Shugo Chara. I own Kichona though.**

 **(Kichona means Precious in Japanese)**

 **Ja Ne minna~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Next Week-

"Kichona!" Amu shouted, " you're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm not going!" she shouted back.

Amu ran up to her room and saw the little girl sitting on her bed in her towel.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be lonely Amu...I don't have any friends!"

"No you won't," she said, " you're pretty, intelligent and very sweet!"

Kichona blushed at her words and got up and got dressed. It wasn't long before the limo pulled up at the school, drawing eyes to the nervous five year old and Ikuto.

"Come on Kichona, let's get you to class okay?" he smiled at her and held her hand. As they entered the school, Kichona earned some mean stares making her very uneasy. Before she knew it she was in her first class listening to introductions of almost everyone in the classroom.

"Ms. Kichona, would you mind introducing yourself?" the teacher asked.

Kichona stood hesitantly and looked around the class, "Umm...my...my...name is Ki...Kichona, I'm five years old...nice to meet you all!" she choked out. She took her seat and twiddled her thumbs. She looked over her shoulder and saw some girls snickering at her, and she rested her head on he table fighting back her tears, this was going to be a very long day!

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-Recess-

Kichona made her way over to the swings and sat on one, not to long after she was approached by the same girls from class.

"Hey Ki...Kichona!" one of the girls snickered, "want some help?"

"N...no thank you," she stuttered, "I'm fine."

She was scared.

" Oh? But I think you do!" she pushed her so hard that she flew into the air and landed face first into the dirt. It was official, she hated school. Oh the other side of the playground a boy and a girl exchanged worried looks before running off to help her.

"Are you okay Kichona?" the boy asked, and before he knew it she had launched herself at him crying.

The two helped her two the nurse's office so she could be treated. They helped her back to he class and introduced themselves.

"Hi my name's Anika and this is my cousin Marco it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Kichona sobbed.

"It's okay, Sherry and her gang used to bully us too, but my twin sister and brother dealt with her, they're in the third grade."

The bell rang for class to resume and Kichona and her new friends decided to stick together no matter what. This may be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-After School-

Kichona sat lonely in the back of the Limo replaying the events of the day in her head. She sighed, Amu and Ikuto are gonna freak. She walked through the door.

"Hey shrimp how was your-" Ikuto said.

She turned around displaying her bandaged up face, 3...2...1!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ikuto screamed. Amu rushed to the commotion.

"I was bullied!" she answered, the suddenly broke down.

They hugged her gently and sat in the couch.

"Oh sweetheart," Amu began, "I'm so sorry you had a bad day...I'll make you a cake to make you feel better!"

"Ikuto I made friends, they helped me today!" the brunette whispered.

"That's nice, great even!"

"Yeah, but can I trust them?...What if they hurt me too?" she asked innocently.

He pulled her into his lap.

"Once they are nice to you and never try to hurt you and have your best interests at heart, I think that person is worth all the time and love in the world!" He told her.

Amu couldn't help but watch and smile. Ikuto looked so fatherly talking to her it made her heart melt.

"See something you like sweetheart?" Ikuto purred.

"Oh shut up!" she barked back at him. She gave Kichona her cake and went to the kitchen.

"I know your mother taught you not to stare!" he said to her.

"Shut up Ikuto!"

Ikuto watched her movements making sure nothing went wrong in the kitchen. When she came back she handed him a bowl of popcorn and sat beside him. She looked so beautiful, especially since she was carrying his child, their child. He rubbed her small baby bump and kissed her.

"What's that for?" the pinkette asked.

"Nothing..." he blushed and looked at the wall which seemed fascinating all of a sudden.

They flipped through the channels and stopped at Fairy Tail since it was Kichona's favorite show.

"Wow Amu your not the only one with pink hair...you're no longer abnormal!" Ikuto snickered. Amu didn't reply but sent him an evil glare and in response he blew her a kiss irritating her more. Kichona looked at the two and shook her head.

I was going to be a long night!

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

 **I sorta sprained my arms lifting backhoe tires...X3! Long story...hehe..so ch.5 ill be delayed sorry.**

 **If you noticed, on my profile i come from Antigua which is in the Caribbean. There is a category three hurricane out, this means that I cannot update. I am sooo sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Three days later-

Kichona was in the cafetaria eating her lunch with Anika and Marco talking about the latest episodes of Fairy Tail. Even though she was still being bullied, she found it easier to ingnore the persistant seven year old, Sherry, which made the bully even angrier.

"I think Gray should get together with Juvia!" Anika stated.

"Me too!" Kichona replied.

The conversation continued, and they talked about how exciting it was that Zeref and Natsu were related. Unbeknownst to them Sherry and her group were approaching them. Sherry tugged on Anika's hair causing her to scream. Everyone stared in their direction.

"Aww look the new girl made friends!" she said smugly, "I don't remember giving you permission."

She threw Anika into the wall, Marco rushed to his cousin's aid. Kichona got seriously mad and she couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"That's enough!" she growled, "I've had it with you and your stupid gang interferring with me and my friends!"

"Oh is someone mad?" Sherry cooed.

"Yeah, I am and I have a right to be mad," she stated, "I have a right to be treated right aswell, not to be treated like dirt!"

"She's right!" said a girl, "We're tired of you pushing us around!"

Everyone agreed with her and began saying how they felt about Sherry and her gang, which made them leave the building.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-After School-

"Ugh," Sherry screamed,"I hate that girl!"

"Me too!" a boy said from a nearby tree. He was tall and slightly built, his long black hair was cornrowed down to the middle of his back. His skin pale and his eyes blood shot red.

"Hi my name is Jason, you can call me Jase," he introduced himself, "I too don't like that girl named Kichona, but she can be of use to me."

"How so?"

"My boss wants her," he smirked, "I was wondering if you could help me with something!"

Sherry looked at him with a revengeful look in her eyes.

"Sure anything you want!"

* * *

 **A/N: First off let me apologize for not updating sooner, I had internet issues as well as a ton of homework.**

 **Is it me or do I smell trouble O_O...and who is this Jase guy anyway and what does his boss wants with Kichy-Chan?! ( YES THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I AM SO SORRY!)**

 **Well you'll have to read the next chapter won't you!**

 **Ja ne minna!**

 **-TSCP**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Have you located the girl?" a deep voiced boomed in the darkness.

"Yes sir, I have and I've also established an alliance with one of her enemies!" Jase explained.

"Good and need I remind you that if this plan of yours fails, I will use your sister as my personal slave," his boss smirked, " for my personal needs!"

Jase's boss was tall and well built he was dressed in a dark suit and wore a black fedora. His brown spiky hair poked out from under his hat in all directions, his blue eyes gave a cold stare at Jase who was kneeling before him.

"Yes sir."

"Good now be on your way...I have business to attend to!"

Jason made his way out the building he couldn't believe he was doing something like this, but he had too. He let his mind wander off as he made his way to a construction site where he found his sister waiting on him.

"Jase onii-chan!"

"Hey Jazzy," he said lifting her in the air, "ready for school?"

"Yeah!" she squealed.

Jasmine or Jazzy as most people called her was five years of age, and very intelligent, her brown eyes twinkled at everything that caught her attention. She had short brown hair which was always kept in a neat bun with her bangs loose.

The sight of his sister made him feel guilty about what would happen to her if his mission failed. He shook his head of all the pictures he had imagined and walked his sister to school.

Meanwhile at Kichona's school her class was engaged in Arts and Craft and things were going quite smoothly, that is until the teacher left.

Sherry had been filling her balloons with paint and when she was done, she and her gang began throwing them at other students. It wasn't long before a riot broke out in the class, luckily Kichona, Marco and Anika found shelter under a nearby table. Fortunately the teacher walked in just in time to see Sherry throw the last balloon. As a consequence of her actions she's sent to the pricipals office but took a detour to the back of the cafetaria where she met none other than Jase.

"Hello Sherry." Jason greeted her.

"Do you have a task for me Jase?"

"Why yes I do," he said, "I need you to not bother the girl for two weeks, you need to gain her trust, then she's gained your trust ask her to walk you home. You'll meet me at the abandoned gift shop on 23rd street the lead her behind into the ally and I'll take over from there...got it?"

Sherry pondered on what Jase had just told her, it sounded like an applaudable plan, besides she was an expert in manipulating people.

"Sure thing, but , what happens after that?"

"Let's just say you won't be bothered by that girl...ever again!"

Jase turned away and walked off, he turned left at a junction, and when he was a good distance away from the school he took out his chara's egg out of his pocket and ran his thumb over the black and red designs then put it back.

Kichona didn't know it, but things were about to change for her and not in a good way.

* * *

-At home-

Kichona was busy making sock puppets, she was home alone for a while because Ikuto had to take Amu to the clinic for a check up. Their was a sudden knock at the door, she wanted to open the door but she was warned against it. Curiosity ate away at her and she opened the door, in front of her standing with a big devious grin was non other than Jase.

He stepped inside the house locking the door behing him.

"W..who are you?" she asked innocently.

"You need not worry your pretty little head about that..." He said with a smirk, bending down to her ear whispering, "what you need to worry about is what is about to happen to you!"

Before Kichona could ask what he meant, another boy grabbed her from behind frightening her, she didn't see when or where he came in. He pushed her upstairs into her room with Jason closely in tow.

"Do with her whatever the boss commanded you...Kain." Jase said as he left quickly.

Not too long after there were loud painful screams erupting from the room like a volcano, Jase tried his best trying not to imagine what his partner was doing in the next room to have her screaming like that. As much as he tried to hide it it made him feel sick and disgusted just thinking about it. The screams died down, Jase deemed it safe to enter the room and when he did what he saw made him what to puke, Kichona was barely conscious she was badly bruised and bloody, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and screaming.

"Tell anyone what happened and I'll kill you and everyone you care about...got that?" Kain threaten her.

Once they left the house Jase turned to Kain, "What the hell was that...she's just a kid!" Jase shouted.

Kain continued walking, "What's it to you?"

Kichona slowly got up and changed her bed sheet, putting the previous one in a bag and hid it under her bed. Miki and Yoru who saw everything flew on to her shoulder.

"Kichona-chan..." they mumbled.

"Please don't say anything, don't tell them." she sniffed.

"But you have too!" they protested.

"PLEASE...just don't.."

"Okay, we won't"

The last thing she needed was to get the couple who took her in killed. Once everything in her room was back to normal she decided to get the first aid kit. Unfortunately she fell down the stairs, and, once at the bottom she began to cry.

This was the worst day ever!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Anyways I'm trying my best to keep the story interesting, but if there's any advice or questions you guys have I'm all ears okay? Also Kichona's personality is based off of my little brother's and I'm from the Caribbean so if I use a word in a way you may not understand don't be afraid to ask me what I mean... in this chapter** _ **Italics= messages, nightmares etc. Don't be shy to read my other stories...**_ _ **They might not be that great.**_

 **Ikuto: Tia doesn't own Shugo Chara**

 **Kichona: Enjoy the chapter! (^.^)**

* * *

 _Kichona woke up the next morning the pain still present, she sat up slowly tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall did from a cliff. She got up and waddled to the bathroom and removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water stung her barely healed bruises, wincing at every touch she cleaned herself. She hopped out the shower drying her skin and quickly dressing making sure to wear clothes that would hide her injuries._

 _As she made her way downstairs she noticed she was limpingway more than before, this however didn't go unnoticed by the on looking couple who were worried for the child._

 _"Kichona, sweetheart are you alright?" Amu asked._

 _"Yeah, just slept bad that's all...I'm totally fine!" she lied._

 _She made her way to the table where she struggled to sit due to the immense pain. Once she was seated Amu brought her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with a cup of bush tea._

 _"Oh there's no school for you today because of a thunderstorm okay?"_

 _Kichona was thrilled. Ikuto who was observing her the whole time got up and pulled Amu upstairs with him to their room._

 _"We'll be back in a minute Kichy!"_

 _Once they were behind the closed doors of their room Ikuto sat Amu on their bed._

 _"Amu something's wrong with Kichona!"_

Kichona kept turning trying to wake up.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean look at her..she can barely walk or sit for that matter, she's obviously in pain and sleeping bad doesn't cause that mush pain."_

 _Amu nodded. She was sure that Kichona was hiding something._

" _We should ask her what's wrong," Amu suggested._

Kichona really wanted to wake up now. But she was struggling...she couldn't face the truth.

 _"Yeah."_

 _They went back downstairs, Ikuto turned off the T.V. which Kichona and the Charas had been watching Fairy Tail on, they whined and groaned for him to put it on again._

 _"Kichona we need to talk." Ikuto said._

 _Amu and Ikuto took a seat in the couch while Kichona stood in front of them with her hands behind her back fidgeting. Ikuto was giving off a scary aura. She was scared she could tell he was upset also she felt sick, light- headed like she could faint at any moment._

 _"Kichona you know you can trust me and Ikuto with anything right?" Amu asked calmly._

 _Kichona nodded and remained silent._

 _"Now can you please tell what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, "you were limping this morning and you looked you were in pain."_

" _It's nothing I really am fine!" she forced a smile and stretched her arms which irritated her injuries but she wouldn't give herself away so easily._

 _"Kichona...please be honest!" Ikuto said almost in an upset tone frightening her._

 _She couldn't hold back anymore, her stretching caused the pain to flare up worse than before. She began cryin, Ikuto rolled up her sleeves to reveal her obvious injuries._

Kichona began sobbing into her pillow and clenched her sheet. Why couldn't she wake up from this nightmare?

 _"Who..." Ikuto was searing mad._

 _"I can't tell you..." Kichona cried backing away from him, she could hear the voices in her head reminding her of what would happen to the couple if she told them._

" _Kichona...wha...who did this?" Amu asked._

" _I...can't tell you!"_

 _"KICHONA! TELL ME PLEASE!" Ikuto shouted._

" _I can't Ikuto...I can't!"_

" _WHY?"_

" _THEY'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" She screamed._

 _It didn't take long for the couple to piece together who did this to her. Amu sat with her hands over her mouth stifling her sobs. Ikuto was enraged at this point and opened the door to leave when all of a sudden there was a loud bang. Ikuto collapsed to the ground his chest all bloody where he had been shot._

"Kichona...KICHONA!" Amu shook the sobbing five year old.

Kichona sat up with a start, she wiped her face of the tears she had shed. Amu was worried and pulled the brunette into her lap.

"Hey, why are you crying in your sleep...what happened?"

"Nothing," she lied, she couldn't tell Amu, "I just miss mama and papa...that's all."

She was scared, she couldn't risk them being killed, who knows if those guys are watching her, or what if they planted some sort of bug like in the action movies she watched with her dad. Her eyes roaming as she looked for the said 'bugs' in her room. Due her earlier movements her body began to hurt, luckily her pajamas covered up her bruises from plain sight.

"Kichona," Amu said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "take a bath and get dressed, Ikuto and I have something to tell you."

* * *

\- Five minutes later-

Kichona made her way to Ikuto and Amu's bedroom, wondering what it is that they had to tell her. She hoped that Miki and Yoru hadn't rat her out.

She opened the door to the room and found Amu and Ikuto sitting on their bed.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said as he pulled her close to him.

Amu got up and kneeled in front of them and pinned a heart shaped button on Kichona's shirt, it had the words 'Best Big Sister' on it. Kichona looked at it, she was puzzled because she didn't have any younger siblings, so why were they giving this to her?

"Amu, Ikuto….I really like it but I don't have any little brothers or sisters!" she explained.

Amu took her small hands and placed it on her now enlarged baby bump, "You do now!" she said.

"But that's your baby!" she argued.

"And your our daughter!" remarked Ikuto.

"No I'm not...remember."

"Well according to this certificate, it says that," Ikuto read aloud," Kichona Ruby Jones is the official daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto showed her the certificate he had one of his co-workers make for her and paper work approved by the court that she was now their daughter. He even read it and explained everything to her.

Kichona was shocked; completely flabbergasted that she couldn't even utter a word, so she began crying tears of joy.

"I know, I know, not everyone has a dad as sexy as me." he hugged her.

Amu rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic husband; sometimes she wondered what really had possessed her to marry him in the first place.

"Oh and Kichona we'll be taking you to the doctor in a matter of weeks, for a checkup." Amu said.

* * *

-The next day-

"Okay...yes...thank you Midori." Ikuto hung up the phone in his office. He picked up his cell phone and texted Amu

 _Ikuto: Hey Strawberry!_

 _Amu: What is it -_-_

 _Ikuto: we need to talk when I get home it's imprtnt!_

 _Amu: Ok seya when u get home then._

Ikuto put away his phone away and resumed his work.

-At home-

Ikuto got home from work, worry washed over his face in a downpour. He set down his workbag down and took off his coat.

"Tadaima!" he shouted to let everyone know he was home.

Soon Kichona came running with the Charas closely behind her. As usual, whenever Ikuto came home he would bring them candy and other treats, today was no exception; he smiled knowingly and took out the different flavoured taffy from his pocket. To Ran he gave a strawberry flavoured toffee, to Miki and Yoru, blueberry, Su got green apple, Dia got sweet lemon and Kichona got caramel.

"Thank you!" they sang together.

"No problem, where's Amu?"

"She's in the bedroom, nya" Yoru said licking the toffee, "she just came out of the shower."

After they left to eat their toffee, Ikuto went to the room he shared with his wife, the door was partially open, but he could see inside clearly. What he didn't expect to see was his wife strutting poses without her towel in front of the mirror.

"Amu...?" Ikuto started, "what are you doing?"

"Examining my body, why you ask?" she said turning to him.

"You know I can do that for you, right?" he smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes and got dressed, then sat on the bed. Ikuto sat beside her and pulled her into his lap and smothered her in kisses.

"You wanna tell me why you were 'Examining' yourself?"

"No..." she whispered.

"Humph, I think you're just worried that I won't love you because you'll get fat right?" He stated.

"I...I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about!" she stated flatly.

"Yeah right... well no matter how fat you get I'll love you no matter what!" He said kissing her.

Amu smiled blushing at his words, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Ikuto sighed, "It's about your dad...he had a stroke."

"WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8 Preview

Chapter 8

(Preview)

Last Chapter

 _Amu smiled blushing at his words, "So what did you want to tell me?"_

 _Ikuto sighed, "It's about your dad...he had a stroke."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

Amu was devastated, "Is he alright...is he okay...HE'S OKAY RIGHT...RIGHT?!"

"Yes he is fine...relax will you?"

"Sorry..."

"Your mom said Ami has to stay with us until they release him from the hospital."

Ami was Amu's ten year old, younger sister, she's very energetic and respects and looks up to both Amu and Utau. She really likes singing but when it comes to huge crowds she becomes very shy and wishes to brave just like Utau when she's preforming. Ami is a fifth grade student and attends Seiyo Elementary just like Amu did and is currently a part of the Guardians and holds the Queen's chair, she doesn't wear the cape though. Because of Ami's desire to be more brave and confident while preforming she gave birth to her own Guardian character, Musa. Unfortunately Ami is unable to Character Transform with Musa.

"So when is Ami coming?"

"Tonight."

"Who's coming tonight?" Kichona asked, she entered the room with the Charas who looked as curious as her.

"My little sister, Ami, is going to be staying with us for a while, I'm sure you wanna meet her!"

Before Amu could finish the five year old was jumping up and down clapping with sheer excitement, while the Charas danced around her, they've been dying to see her

Guardian Character Musa, Kichona was glad that she would have someone new to play with.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-Later that Night-

There was a knock at the door and immediately Amu knew it was Ami. She opened the door to reveal her sister.

"Onee-chan!" Ami squealed hugging Amu.

"Come in Ami, I have someone I want you to meet!" Amu smiled.

Ami picked up her bags and entered the living room. Kichona was play fighting with Ikuto (her injuries don't hurt as much now) when suddenly she laid eyes on Ami who was surprisingly still in her uniform.

She ran up to her and smiled, "Hi my name is Kichona, nice too meet you!" she bowed politely introducing herself.

"My name is Ami, nice to meet you too!" she said smiling.

After Ikuto helped Ami with her bags, the girls quickly became the best of friends after exchanging many similarities, like how they both like to listen to Utau sing and watch Fairy Tail.

Ami skipped into the kitchen, "Amu-nee how long until the baby comes?" she asked.

"About four more months...why you ask?" she replied.

"Nothing really, just curious," Ami giggled, "can't wait to be an aunt!"

Amu shook her head and went to find Kichona. Eventually she found her in her room packing her bag for school and searching for her uniform.

"Need any help?" Amu asked sitting on the bed.

"Not really..." she said putting her bag in the corner of her room next to her nicely polished school shoes.

"How's everything at school," Amu asked, "is that Sherry girl still bothering you?"

"Nope she's changed!"

"How so?"

"Well she always nice to us, as well as the other kids she used to bully, It's kind of creepy if you ask me!" Kichona replied.

"Well as long as she isn't hurting any of you, I'm fine." Amu stated, she left for the kitchen to make cookies for the girls and the charas.

Ami entered the room and unpacked her remaining belongings. After she was done, she got her uniform and ironed it. Kichona sat patiently on the bed watching Ami go in and out the room, eventually she had finished she was doing and changed her clothes to a blue shirt and purple shorts, she collapsed on the bed with a long relieved moan.

"Hey Ami wanna go the park tomorrow after school?" Kichona asked.

Ami sat up, "Sorry Kichy I have extra classes tomorrow and Guardian stuff to do."

Kichona sighed sadly she really wanted to spend time with Ami. Ami noticed how upset she was and it made her feel really bad.

"Well how about Sunday you and I go to the park, that way we could spend the whole day together!"

"That sounds great!"

"Awesome, let's tell Amu-nee and Ikuto-nii!"

They raced out the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. They found the couple making cookies and decorating them.

"Amu-nee, Ikuto-nii!" they chorused while bouncing up and down.

"What's got you two so excited?" Ikuto asked.

"Well Kichona and I wanted to ask if we could spend time at the park on Sunday."

"Sure as long as Amu and I come along!" Ikuto stated.

"That sounds fun desu~." Su said as she finished decorating a cookie with a clover.

"Hey Ami where's Musa?" Ran asked.

Ami pulled out a small bag similar to the one Amu has, she pulled out an egg with the same plaid design as Amu's eggs but hers had a big treble clef on it. "Here she is."

Musa's egg opened and she came out with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were a dark purple, her long hair a dark blue like Yoru's and she wore a short flared dress which was lavender in colour. Musa had a treble clef hair clip in her hair and wore a microphone like Dia.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you!" she said politely.

"Wow she's really pretty!" the Charas sang.

"Aww thanks guys!" Musa blushed.

They introduced themselves to her and it wasn't before long the Charas wondered off to create mischief somewhere.

"Alright girls take two cookies each and a cup of milk, then go brush your teeth and off to bed." Amu stated.

Before they had a chance to choose Ikuto swiped one, not knowing that Amu specially made it for Kichona. As soon Amu realized what happened she punched Ikuto in the shoulder really hard.

"Owww what did I do?" he wailed.

"I made that for Kichona," she sobbed," y..you just ate it!"

Amu sank to the floor crying. Ami and Kichona watched as she wailed and cried. Ikuto was bewildered and confused, "I..I'm sorry I didn't know!"

He helped Amu up and she pushed him away, "Leave me alone, you ruined everything, one of these days you're gonna wake up and I won't be around!"

' _Damn if this is what mood swings are like I better be careful, she's gonna kill me one day.'_ he thought.

"Amu, I'm sorry...I'll...I'll remake it, please I'm sorry." he said softly in a sad tone.

Amu smirked darkly, she put on a sweet facade and turned to him, "Really?" she asked sweetly.

Ikuto sweat dropped, _'wasn't she just upset with me….I don't even know the hell is going on anymore'_ he thought.

"Y...Yeah I'm serious," he began getting all the ingredients together and immediately started to make a new batch of cookies.

"Oh and while you're at can you make me some tea, polish the furniture, wash the dishes and oh could you run upstairs and draw a bath for me pretty please?" she commanded, she was gonna make him work in payback for all the trouble he caused her when they were younger.

"Funny thing is I know she's playing me…but Ikuto if you wanna survive tonight you'd better do as she says…" he mumbled so that no one could hear him.

"Of course strawberry anything you want!" Ikuto spoke up as he did everything that she requested then ran upstairs to draw Amu's bath.

"And that girls is how you get your husband to do whatever you want!" she winked at them.

They giggled and Amu took out another batch of cookies she made and gave them to the girls.

"You're not gonna let him off are you?" Ami giggled.

"Nope..."

For the rest of the night they talked non-stop even after they went to bed which resulted in Amu scolding them.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

-The Next Day-

Kichona got out of the Limo after saying her goodbyes to Ami and the driver. After entering the school gate she was joined by Marco and Anika not too long after.

"Hey Kichona anything new happen at your house?"

"Yeah, Amu's little sister is staying with us for a while, she's really fun and sweet, her name is Ami!" Kichona explained.

"Cool I wish we could meet her!" Anika commented.

"What about you guys, anything new happened at your houses?" Kichona asked as they entered the school hall.

"Not for me…" Marco sighed.

"Well my cat had four new kittens," Anika proudly stated, "You can have one if you like."

"I'd love to Anika but I'll have to ask first."

"Ami, what a fun name to say!" Anika stated.

She skipped down the hall repeating Ami, while Kichona and Marco followed closely behind giggling at her actions. Anika bumped into Sherry unknowingly causing them both to fall on their behinds.

"Owww…" Sherry moaned as she slowly got up.

"S..Sherry I'm soo sorry." Anika apologized.

Sherry helped her up telling her that it wasn't a problem, but in her mind she wanted to scold her so bad. But she couldn't, if this plan was to be successful she'd have to keep up her 'goody-two- shoes' façade.

"So what are you guys up too?"

"N..Nothing," Marco and Anika stuttered in fear, "we were just heading off to class."


End file.
